


They Think It's All Over

by soupytwist



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen, News, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupytwist/pseuds/soupytwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God hates Dan. It's official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Think It's All Over

"God hates me," said Dan, flopping down on to the office sofa.

"What?" Casey continued to type on the computer, where he was currently trying to wrestle a story about Mike Tyson into submission. He briefly considered that trying to wrestle Mike Tyson wasn't the best idea and so possibly the metaphor was the problem, before looking up and realising that Dan actually did look less than happy. "Who hates you?"

"God," said Dan. "It's official."

Casey, accepting that work, as ever, had no chance at all against Dan's neuroses, turned the chair to face him more directly. "What's God sent this time? Frogs? Rivers of blood? Locusts?"

"David Beckham," said Dan mournfully.

Casey tried not to laugh. "You're still not over that?"

"No, I'm not over that! The man is going to be playing soccer _in my country_, Casey! In my country! I take it as a personal affront."

Casey snorted. "It's kind of his job, you know."

"Yeah, in _Britain_. A place that is, may I remind you, not here."

"Actually, he moved to Real Madrid a few years ago now."

Dan waved a hand airily. "Beside the point - it's all Europe, anyway. He's British, he has that annoying voice and scary anorexic wife, that's all I needed to know. Until, which is my point, now." He waved a hand again, this time at Casey. "Now, he's probably going to be on the show. He'll have to be _interviewed_. I'll have to know things about him. And probably other soccer players, too - they're probably all going to move over here to torment me. Like we didn't have enough before!"

Casey patted his shoulder very seriously. "It might even herald a new wave of American soccer, encouraging youngsters across the nation to go and play ball without using their hands."

Dan glared at him. "I'll make you report on Olympic volleyball, just see if I don't."

"Actually, you won't, because Dana likes me."

"Damn."

Casey laughed again and ruffled Dan's hair. "Talking of reports, shouldn't you be, I don't know, writing one, round about now?"

"Oh, that."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "So it's totally untrue that you finished twenty minutes ago and have been going around bugging people ever since?"

Dan snickered and put his feet up over the end of the couch. "Who, me? Course not."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, [this](http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/football/6248835.stm) might clear things up a little.


End file.
